Always be you
by Twilighterheart xxxx
Summary: Five years into his prison sentence Micky got a visit from the boy who broke his heart. Ian went to see Micky to tell him some important news but it doesn't end the way it was supposed to.
Ian was practically a pro at the prisoner visiting system; he had been to see Micky more times than he could count on his hand. The last time wasn't a partially happy occasion as Ian was still high on his meds and mixed emotions swirled around his stomach like a tornado as he spotted Micky behind the glass wearing his orange jumpsuit. The utter confliction in Mickey's eyes when Ian had told him he would wait for him broke Ian's heart in two. This time he was sure Ian was sure Mickey would be a broken man; Ian was going to tell Mickey he was engaged to Caleb.

Hearing the familiar load drilling coming from the intercom above, Ian sat straighter in his seat, his eyes looking at the door waiting for Mickey to come through, he hasn't seen his ex-boyfriend in eight years and he felt like a teenager again. When Ian spotted Mickey everything went dull, the voices around him, he could hear his heart beat as Mickey still held the same confidant swagger he always had when he walked. How could Ian of kept himself away for so long? Mickey sat in the chair and picked up the phone, Ian mimicked his actions

"Thought it was Svetlanka with another fucking job or something"

Ian chuckled as he looked at Mickey "No, she's too busy dealing with her own shit"

Nodding Mickey didn't smile, he just felt nauseated. At nights in the shit hole prison he would allow himself to drift off to his fantasyland where he didn't see the lie in Ian's voice over him waiting for him, he imagined the day he would get out and find Ian standing there with that smile which made Mickeys heart race and palms to sweat as the two would embrace after a long prison stretch. And every morning Mickey would wake up and feel the same pain he would do every time he woke up to realize he had, in reality, lost the only boy he had ever loved.

"How have you been?" Ian questioned

Mickey scoffed "not too bad I suppose, considering" Mickey took a moment to admire Ian before talking "You look good"

"You do too, orange suits you"

"Fuck off" Mickey resorted allowing a small smile to play on his lips as Ian chuckled "What'cha been up to"

Ian told Mickey he had enlisted to be a fire fighter but because of his mental illness he couldn't. Mickey saw the agitation and sadness n Ian eyes but Ian being Ian he always found a new interest. Ian told Mickey his little sister, Debbie, got pregnant by some guy from school, Carl had gotten out of juvie and was now home and hoping to be a police officer, Fiona was married to a guy called Gus, Lip was still in college being the same brainiac he had always been, Frank was still a drunk and nobody had heard a single thing from Sam. Ian told Mickey about Mandy and Mickey couldn't help but hold back the sadness for his sister; she never stood a fucking chance.

The pair drifted into talking about nothing and everything

"So" Mickey rubbed his bottom lip with his thumb "I might be getting out soon" Ian stared into Mickey's eyes "Just thought you should know"

"I thought you were in here for 8 years?"

"Guess me being good has paid off, that and over crowding"

Ian nodded before speaking "I came here to tell you today something I had every intention of going through with, I met a guy"

Mickey felt sickness surround his stomach and he itched the bridge of his nose with his thumb

"And we were getting married"

Yep defiantly sickness,, Mickey pushed his tongue to the corner of his mouth, he could feel the tears in his eyes, fuck you Ian fucking Gallagher for breaking my fucking heart

"But when I saw you walk through those doors, everything came rushing back to me" Micky didn't say anything, not getting his hopes up as the red head continued "and no matter how many times Caleb has told me he loves me I can never quite say it back the same way. Because I love you Mickey, I love you since the first time you tried to beat the shit out of me when I came to your room"

"Tried my ass you would be dead"

Ian chuckled and the buzzing signalled their time was up "When you get out, I'll be on the other side of that gate, hoping we can start fresh and…will you be my boyfriend again?"

Mickey smiled and Ian could see the tears fill up in his eyes "Yeah, yeah I'll be your boyfriend again Gallagher" Mickey rubbed his eyes "fuck I'm crying like a little bitch here"

The pair laughed and the guard patted Mickeys shoulder roughly "Times up"

"I'll see ya Mickey"

"See ya Ian"

* * *

Mickey was released a month later

Walking out the gates, true to his word, Mickey spotted Ian standing next to a pretty sweet ride. Ian smiled widely as Mickey returned that smile

"I aint doing the cliché fucking running to each other Gallagher" he yelled with a smile, still a distance away from his boyfriend

"Wouldn't dream of it Milkovich"

Once Mickey stood in front of Ian, wearing the same clothes Ian broke up with him in, Ian held the back of Mickeys head and kissed him hard. So many times had Mickey dreamt this was real, that this would be the reality for both of them. Micky didn't think he would be able to fucking breathe without Ian Gallagher and he hoped he would never find out.

The pair broke the kiss before looking into each other eyes "this is kind of cliché though" Ian spoke and Mickey couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah, kind of"

* * *

 **Two Years later**

Mickey tugged on his collar nervously as he lit another cigarette

"Shit I've never seen you so nervous before" Mandy chuckled as she straightened up his suit "what's the big deal, you've been going out since you hit puberty"

"Fuck off" he shrugged her off gently "Shit" running a hand through his hair he began to pace "acting like a little bitch here"

Rolling her eyes Mandy grabbed Mickeys shoulder "take it easy, everyone gets like this on their wedding day, or so I'm told"

Mickey hugged his sister tight "yeah, but no guy will ever be good enough for you" hugging him back just as tight he heard her sniffle a little before pulling back and punching his arm "Shit Mandy"

"Asshole, that's for ruining my make-up"

The door opened and Mickey saw Debbie and Fiona walk in "You ready?"

Taking one last drag from his smoke he stomped out the light and walked towards the alter.

* * *

Mickey and Ian met at the alter and couldn't help but grin at how cheesy all of this was, they decided to get Kev to marry them instead of trying to find someone who wasn't a prejudice asshole. They each held now on their fingers the silver band rings which had been engraved M+I inside and both swore never to take them off

"You may now kiss your husband bro"

Everyone cheered as the couple embraced their mouths moving perfectly with each other as they zoned everyone else out.

* * *

"I think I'm gonna die" Mickey groaned as he collapsed onto the bed, Ian following shortly behind. Ian laughed at his husband

"Never thought I'd see the day a Milkovich being taken down by some drinks"

Mickey didn't have the strength to speak so he flipped him off instead,

The pair grew silent looking at the ceiling "Fuck" Mickey breathed out "can you believe we actually fucking did it"

"No" Ian laughed "but we did"

The pair just chuckled

"You're not too tired are you fire crotch" they grinned at each other, Ian pounced on Mickey


End file.
